Grand Army of the Republic
History During the reign of the Communists in England prior to the rebellion the Grand Army of the Republic was known as a collection of freedom fighters joined together to form the F.A. (Freedom Alliance). In their early days they were led by General Maurice Jones. But after his death a young freedom fighter by the name of Alex Spurge took over the organisation. After a few months of building strength the F.A. attacked the communist military base at Thorney Island. The assult was a resounding victory and the local communist Governor Vladimir Ivinsivich was killed. From that moment on the F.A. was reorganised into the Grand Army of the Republic, under the new leadership of General Alfred Jones. Current Armed Forces Make-up as of Febuary 12 2006 *Freedom division (23rd)- Standard infantry division made up of 500 men. *Independence division (65th)- Division made up of 500 men, mostly infantry, but also engineers. *Jackle division (101st)- Standard infantry division made up of 500 men. *Democracy division (4th)- Standard infantry division made up of 500 men. *5th Tank Army- Mobile tank division made up of 41 tanks. *Blue Squad- Special Forces squad of 50 men. Wiki War =Freedomtopian invasion of J Andres= On November 13th 2006 the Freedomtopian representative to CyberNations Wiki was blocked from editing after apparent vandalism. The representative was editing the article on the United Cyber Nations, which was beleived to be a reference to the same alliance Freedomtopia had formed days earlier. In response to these actions the Grand Parliment voted for a military invasion of J Andres. Invasion November 14th, was the day that the Grand Army of the Republic launched their attacks. The attacks were mainly aimed at military installations such as Fort Farnum. Almost 600 J Andres soldiers died in these attacks and $200,000 worth of damage was done to their nation. J Andres was also thrown into anarchy due to citizens revolts, due to the destruction of their military and the tempoary collapse of their government. The attacks continued over the next 2 days, with cruise missle hits inflicting damage on areas of resistence. Peace Treaty On the 16th of November, with the armies objectives complete, it was decided that the fighting should cease, in case the conflict should escilate. The two leaders agreed on $200,000 be paid by Freedomtopia on the grounds our attack was over the top, in two payments. If the second payment was not recieved, the grand nation Freedomtopia would have the ban re-enacted. Handshakes occured and the attacks ceased. The Grand Army of the Republic made its way to naval vessels awaiting at the docks and begun the journey home. It was for some to be the last journey of their lives. =The War of betrayal= Two days after the ceasefire with J Andres and while most of the soilders of the Grand Army were still returning home, Freedomtopia was attacked. The nation was attacked by forces allied with Adaland. With the troops still returning home from J Andres the soilders in Freedomtopia were outnumbered 8-1. All the forces returing home from J Andres onboard ships were killed as the boats were suck by the enemy airforces. As the Grand Army of the Republic was pushed back they adopted the bobbytrap policy, whereby all roads, bridges and buildings of importance were boobytrapped with explosives. The armies were split, and the majority of Soilders were trapped in Freedom City with General Alfred Jones. For 3 days they held out, inflicting massive casualties on the Communist forces. When it became clear that their brave defence was futile the remenants of the Grand Army of the Republic melted away and formed underground resistence groups. Note: Due to the speed of the enemy invasions and the chaos that ensured, the military ground commanders were unable to record casualty numbers. Although it is estimated that 8,000 enemy armed forces troops were killed. Estimates put Freedomtopian casualties at 96% with just 123 military personnel surviving. = Reformation= On January 29 2007 the remenants of the Grand Army of the Republic gathered in central London to launch an offensive against the Communist forces. Under the command of General Alfred Jones the armed forces struck at Communist buildings. In what was a resounding victory, the reformed army captured central London, which laid a path for the Grand National Party to return, and the formation of the Democratic Republic of England. =Operation Burnination Freedom= Prelude On Saturday 3 Febuary 2007 the Grand Army of the Republic invaded the nation of Burnination, in response to claims that the dictator Laxdog was oppressing his people. It was decided by the D.R of England parliment that the armed forces would be deployed to stop this tyrant in his shoes. It would also make good pratice for the Grand Army of the Republic. Invasion As the Grand Army of the Republic arrived under the command of General Alfred Jones it set about making a single thrust for the capital city, Attack. The deployment of 86 men split in two and successfully surrounded the small settlement. Jones then gave the order for the troops to enter the capital. After a brief ½ hour battle the war was won. With the swift and complete destruction of the Burnination armed forces, the Grand Army of the Republic were greeted as heros as they secured large parts of the capital city. Aftermath With the Burnination nation leader Laxdog still on the run the Grand Army of the Republic set about negotiating with the Burnination leadership on setting up a democratic government. Back home in the Democratic Republic of England the troops successes were hailed by the populace. Once more the Grand Army of the Republic was establishing itself as a tough fighting force. Category:MilitaryCategory:Freedomtopia